


Always My Fantasy, My Dream

by cadkitten



Series: To Live A Dream [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hip Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: It had been inevitable that they’d end up here. That Dick would be standing just inside Bruce’s bedroom door, his heart thundering in his throat, his entire world narrowed down to what was happening right here in this instant.





	Always My Fantasy, My Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the BruDick part of ["To Live A Dream"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11374797)  
> Beta: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: Autograf - Nobody Knows (ft. WYNNE)

It had been inevitable that they’d end up here: that Dick would be standing just inside Bruce’s bedroom door, heart thundering in his throat, his entire world narrowed down to what was happening right here in this exact moment.

Bruce stood at the foot of his bed, seemingly oblivious to what Dick was honestly about to ask of him. His fingers worked delicately over his tie, loosening it and then sliding it free, letting it drop onto the bed in front of him.

Dick moved then, stepping all the way in and closing the door behind himself. It clicked shut and he nearly lost his nerve, his breath hitching the smallest amount, his nerves nearly sending him fleeing back into the hallway. For one fleeting second, he thought for sure he was doomed to never really ask for what he wanted, but just as he was certain he was going to bolt, Bruce’s voice stopped him dead.

"Worked up the nerve to ask me finally?"

Dick forgot to breathe for a few seconds, taking in a shaky gasp of air before he managed to give Bruce a little shrug, his feet leading him toward the bed now.

"Maybe... maybe not."

Bruce turned to drop his cufflinks on the dresser and when he turned back around, he was already unfastening the buttons on his dress shirt. Bruce nodded toward the bed, taking a step back, making it very clear where he wanted Dick to sit.

"Take a seat."

Dick carefully skirted around Bruce’s abandoned shoes, settled on the edge of the bed right in front of him, and forced himself to stare at a point somewhere to the left of Bruce’s shoulder instead of watching him undress. 

One carefully placed step and Bruce was standing between Dick’s knees. One gentle movement and Dick was staring up into Bruce’s eyes, his chin so gently captured by Bruce’s fingers. 

"Do you really think after all we did together with Tim that I don’t want whatever it is that you desire to have with me?"

Arousal shot straight through Dick’s body, a fire starting to tingle up his thighs, his belly going tight with the idea of doing exactly what he wanted with Bruce. He had to close his eyes as arousal gripped him so hard that he could _feel_ how rapidly he was getting hard.

Bruce’s thumb slid over Dick’s lower lip, pushing in ever so gently when Dick parted his lips. 

"I’ll make this easy for you. Having you the way I did fulfilled only _one_ of my fantasies regarding the two of us." 

Abruptly Bruce’s hand was in Dick’s hair, holding his head back as Bruce stepped in closer, crowded up against Dick and leaned down, his lips nearly ghosting over Dick’s own as he spoke.

"I’ve imagined things between us that used to make me feel _shame_. I’ve thought of you when I should have been thinking of someone else... and I’ve spent far too many years of my life doing my best not to push you away because of the thoughts I couldn’t stop."

Dick gave in then. The mere idea of Bruce trying desperately not to push him away when all he wanted to do was fuck him against a wall or shove him to his knees or... anything else really – was more than Dick could possibly resist. Reaching up, he grasped Bruce’s shirt and tugged, drawing him down closer to him and then shoving his mouth against Bruce’s, moaning into it when he was met with Bruce’s eager tongue.

There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation between them as Bruce guided them back on the bed, urged Dick to slide toward the headboard, Bruce crawling up to straddle his thigh. 

Shivering, Dick let the kiss go long enough to start shimmying out of his clothing. His shoes were kicked off in record time, socks following in what Dick was sure would have once been labeled as a feat if it weren’t for all the other things he’d managed to do over the years. His shirt landed half over the lamp in the corner of the room, the cloth draped over the shade casting a dimmer glow to the room that made Bruce’s lips twitch ever so faintly toward a smile.

"Setting the mood?"

Dick choked on that. Bruce Wayne, making a _joke_ during sex. He was certain that was entirely for him. 

Grinning, he reached up again, snagged Bruce by his collar and tugged him down, shuddering as he imagined another sort of collar on Bruce. "Maybe I am."

Bruce’s hands snagged Dick’s pants, unfastened them in what had to be record time, and then dragged them to mid-thigh and left them there. Their lips met and Dick could feel Bruce’s smile there. 

The knowledge that Bruce was holding back on saying something sent a shudder through him and Dick arched, his cock slowly dragging along Bruce’s hip. "Say it. Whatever it is you’re thinking about, just say it."

Bruce gave a little hum and then nipped his way down Dick’s jaw, tongue lightly tracing to his Adam’s apple, where his teeth grazed. "Do you think Tim’s was the only internet traffic I monitored, Dick?"

Something about his name being tacked onto the end, about hearing Bruce say it left Dick shivering. His head tipped back to let Bruce mouth at his Adam’s apple, to feel every stroke of his tongue as he licked a blazing path along his neck and jaw. "Tell me... tell me what you saw."

"A young man who wanted something he could never ask for. A young adult who hated himself for some of the things he wanted the most." Bruce pressed a simple kiss to the underside of Dick’s jaw. "A man who forced himself not to want those things."

Dick’s hands moved to Bruce’s biceps, clutched at them tightly as Bruce spoke, all of the words ringing with so much truth that it _ached_ deep in the pit of Dick’s chest. He’d wanted Bruce for long enough it had been truly forbidden, had tried to ease that desire by tracking down criminals of a very specific ilk and dragging them through the ringer as forcibly as he could. He’d spent years attacking the people who would dare do the exact things he desperately wanted Bruce to do to him; understood on an inherent level that even if it was wanted, it was still so _very_ wrong.

He’d watched each of the ones he’d saved, seen which ones walked right back into the trappings of another set of arms – or the same ones when the evidence had been insufficient – had seen the ones who were simply filled with relief and began to try to pick up their lives on the other side. He’s seen both sides of it, even back then. The knowledge that an outsider could never know what was going on in both people’s minds, could never see or understand the full truth of something without living it themselves. All the same, it had never stopped him from intervening. 

As he’d gotten older, he’d stopped hunting it down, had found other outlets for his desire towards Bruce; but he knew, just the same, that his force had been greater when dealing with such situations. It had been – perhaps – suspect in a number of ways, just as he now understood that it had led Bruce right to knowing exactly what he had been hiding.

He shivered slightly, closing his eyes as Bruce just nuzzled up under his jaw for the moment, letting him swim in his memories, as if he knew it was a necessary part of it all. Maybe... maybe he did. 

Dick sighed, slid one hand up into the back of Bruce’s hair, his fingers playing with the shorter hairs there, his mind traveling over dozens of events.

He’d grown bold at some point, had purchased a few DVDs when he’d finally gotten old enough to be let into such shops, and they’d all been of a very particular ilk. He could still remember the vague worry in the shop keeper’s face, the unasked questions that lingered in the single glance they hadn’t been able to hide, as if wanting to know if Dick needed _help_. More than that, he recalled the particular care that had been taken in checking his ID a second time, in ensuring he was actually legal to be purchasing such things before he’d been handed it back, given his little black bag of _filth_ and sent on his way.

In much the same way, he remembered the gratification of seeing two people engaging in the exact ways he wanted to indulge in with Bruce. He remembered not even making it past the initial penetration the first five times he’d watched the DVD, cumming so shockingly fast that it’d left him shaking for minutes afterward. 

His fingers flexed in Bruce’s hair, went back to petting as he breathed out the only admission he knew he couldn’t keep back if he wanted to actually do this with Bruce.

"I wanted things that weren’t allowed... hated myself to some degree for them." His voice caught and he had to clear his throat to continue, his voice shaky when he did. "I pushed you away because of it. Not because I didn’t trust you – because _I did_. I trusted you more than I could have ever trusted myself. I pushed you away because I wasn’t sure how long I could hide it all from you."

Bruce’s hand gently cupped his cheek, slid down his neck, his thumb lightly playing over Dick’s throat. "You never hid it from me. Not well enough for it to matter."

"I was scared of what I would bait you into doing."

"I wouldn’t have. Not back then."

"I know. I just... I thought I was responsible for the world, you know?"

Bruce’s lips lightly touched his own, remained there, unmoving for a moment and then were gone. "Wonder where you might have picked that up."

Dick’s breath huffed out in an amused sort of sound. "I wonder..."

"You’re a grown man now, you know."

"Oh, I’m very aware."

This time Bruce’s voice sounded vaguely entertained. "Then let yourself understand that nothing we do now has to relate to what you wanted _then_."

Dick shivered, his arousal picking up by at least a factor of ten, his hips arching, rolling against the air, his cock stiffening fully before he settled against the bed once again. "Are _you_ telling me to let go of the past? Are you sure you’re allowed to do that?"

"Just because I don’t follow my own advice doesn’t make it poor advice."

Dick let out a laugh, feeling everything ease inside of him as he let the past float away to where it belonged. His hands shifted then, ghosting down over Bruce’s shoulders and then around to grasp his shirt and continue to unfasten buttons where Bruce had left off. "So tell me... what filthy thing did you find in my search history that made you _ache_?"

Bruce groaned and Dick grinned triumphantly, knowing he’d hit the nail on its proverbial head with that assessment. 

"What was the one thing that tipped it over for you? The reason why you’re so willing to fall into bed with me?" Because, really, it wasn’t like Bruce to just give in. There had to be a reason. Just like there had been with Tim.

Bruce caught him in a fierce kiss before he let it go and sort of hunched over him, every breath short and quick, his arousal clearly ramped so quickly that it was proving difficult for him to fake being calm.

"You’ll watch videos both directions. But the ones you like the best are the ones where the younger man gets held down and _ridden_."

Dick didn’t stop the moan that wanted out, didn’t stop himself from arching and _whining_ at the idea of thrusting deep into Bruce’s body. To his surprise, he felt Bruce’s tremble, felt the barely restrained desire between them, and he simply let the rush of words tumble free. "I’ve wanted that for so long. Wanted to do everything from hold you down and take you to watch you ride me until you’re cumming all over me. I want my cock down your throat, want to see you _choke_ on it. I want you to _beg me_ for my cock."

Bruce kissed him then, the action filled to overflowing with passion. He arched his hips, his cock dragging along Bruce’s hip again, and then Bruce was gone, up and off the bed so quickly Dick barely had time to mourn his absence before he was back, blessedly devoid of his slacks. 

Dick slid his hand between them, found and gripped his cock, silently marveling at how very hard he was as he started to slowly jack him off. 

The coolness of Bruce’s slicked up hand sliding over Dick’s cock left him breathless for an instant, had him arching the next, purely fascinated by Bruce’s continued sleight of hand in obtaining the lube, much less using it so quickly. 

Bruce took Dick’s hand, pulling it away from his cock as he straddled Dick’s hips. 

Something dark and utterly _powerful_ flared deep inside Dick as he flexed his cock and waited. He didn’t ask, didn’t beg for it. He just _waited_ , watching Bruce until he was sitting back, pressing himself against Dick’s length, teasing at his own entrance with it until it pressed right against his hole, and only then did he press himself down, starting to ease Dick inside him.

Dick forgot how to breathe, utterly forgot how to do anything other than _feel_ Bruce’s tight body sliding down around his cock, sheathing him in perfect gripping _heat_. 

His breath came back in a rush at the same instant he thrust up into Bruce, filling him completely, his moan mingling with Bruce’s on the air as he let go. There was no rhythm, no solid pacing, or even a hint of control in what he was doing. Nothing could have calmed him down enough for such things, not when he was finally buried balls-deep inside Bruce’s body. Not when he could see his cock sliding up into Bruce, when he could feel him fluttering around him on every slide out of his body, feel him tightening as he thrust up into him. Certainly not when Bruce was _grunting_ above him as he thrust faster, _harder_ up into him.

Bruce’s hand came to rest on his chest and their eyes met. Something almost dangerous sparked between them and Dick _keened_ , tipping his head back and baring his throat, _begging_ for what he knew Bruce had to have seen in the videos that excited Dick enough to watch again and again. 

Bruce’s big warm hand slid up to close around his throat, the pressure hard enough to set Dick’s mind swirling but not enough to actually cut off his air. His heels dug into the bed, his thrusts growing more and more frantic, the knot in his belly tightening as he _fucked _.__

__He was doing it. Finally doing it._ _

___He, Dick Grayson, was fucking Bruce Wayne. Finally_._ _

__The thought culminated in a shout as Dick shifted his angle, drove up into Bruce in what had to be the perfect angle for Bruce, and just like that, Bruce was clenching rhythmically around him, thick spurts of his cum splashing over Dick’s belly._ _

__Dick whined, his cock throbbing with excitement as he strained up into Bruce, just feeling his orgasm clutching at him, feeling the way Bruce strained and trembled, watching the man he’d considered his mentor for so many years fall apart on his cock._ _

__Bruce had only just stopped clenching around him when Dick couldn’t hold himself back any longer. His hands grasped Bruce’s thighs, held on tight as he fucked up into him as fast and as hard as he could. His back arched and his shoulders flexed as he held himself up that way, thrusting in the air up into Bruce’s body, the slick sound of their union filling the room until Dick was nearly sobbing Bruce’s name, his entire body feeling shaky as he strained and flexed everything he had._ _

__The wire snapped inside him and he cried out, the first spurt of his cum shooting up inside Bruce’s body before he pulled out, letting it spurt against the back of Bruce’s balls instead._ _

__Dick arched up from the bed, forgetting to breathe entirely until Bruce’s hand smoothed down over his chest, the quiet rumble of his voice whispering out, "Breathe."_ _

__Sucking in a breath of air, Dick shivered, collapsed back on the bed with the tingle of heat and cold racing through his body. He hadn’t expected to cum like this with Bruce, to find himself still on the verge of desperate right after orgasm like this. It so rarely happened that he hadn’t been prepared for it at all. His hips jerked and he _whined_ , cock flexing harshly, his mind desperately wanting to push back into Bruce and finish himself off again._ _

__Instead, Bruce shifted over him, sliding one leg between his thighs and lowering himself down until Dick’s length was pressed against his hip. One arm slid under him, the other supporting Bruce so he wasn’t completely resting on him._ _

__Bruce’s breath ghosted over his ear, his lips brushing his cheek and then along his jaw. "Stop holding yourself back."_ _

__Dick let out a rush of air he hadn’t realized he was holding in, closed his eyes and rolled his hips, moaning at the feeling of sliding along Bruce’s muscular hip. Excitement gripped him and Dick instantly reached down, grabbing Bruce’s other hip, his free hand going for his bicep and clinging to it as he started to outright hump against him._ _

__The feeling of doing something he’d always deemed so _selfish_ while he was with Bruce skittered along his veins, left his nerves feeling raw and open to every sensation in ways he normally wasn’t. He’d imagined doing something like this, too. Spent hours over the past few years desperately humping his bed or his pillow, sometimes something else – though those moments would always leave him feeling ashamed he’d defiled whatever it was that he’d decided to hump. It struck him that Bruce _knew_ , knew he’d spent far too much time rutting desperately against one object or another when he was too desperate to stop after the first orgasm, when he needed more than he thought he was supposed to want._ _

__It was _absurd_. Stupid that he felt that way in the privacy of his own mind and even stupider that he’d honestly thought someone would judge him for being aroused enough to want to cum a second time. If anything... he should have been proud of it. He saw that now, saw it when he opened his eyes and saw the affection in Bruce’s gaze, when he felt the way Bruce grasped his hip and _helped_ him rut against him. _Felt_ it in how Bruce’s cock was still half hard against his own hip._ _

__Dick let out a whine, straining up from the bed, and then choking out Bruce’s name as he started to cum again. This time he just let his cock rest against Bruce’s hip as he lost it, let himself feel exactly how it felt to be pressed tight to someone as his cock throbbed and his cum pooled between them. Let himself feel how amazingly satisfying it was to actually gain relief from sex rather than still feel incredibly wound up after he was done._ _

__Another sort of heat flooded over him, the relief of orgasm settling deep in his bones this time, and he slowly sagged back against the bed, trying to steady his breathing once again._ _

__Bruce’s hand came to push through his hair, to gently run over his side and then come back up to cup his cheek. They shared a kiss that had Dick’s toes curling against the comforter, had him grinning against Bruce’s mouth so blatantly that he could feel Bruce’s responding smile in the way the kiss changed._ _

__It felt like it went on forever until Bruce finally eased them out of it, shifted just enough that he could relax and not put his full weight on Dick in the process, though they were still very much tangled up in one another._ _

__They were silent for almost too long, almost to the point where Dick started to worry, only a second later, Bruce offered the single most beautiful sentence Dick had ever heard._ _

__"Whenever you need me, you only have to ask."_ _

__And _that_? It meant the damn world._ _


End file.
